Une vie Mortel ou Immortel ? Cela change t il un passé Inconnu ?
by fuyuki417
Summary: Linea est une jeune fille qui pourrait paraître ordinaire et pourtant elle ne l'ait pas , des souvenirs dangereux qui la hantent. Elle sera déchiré entre deux amours mais devra faire un choix ou sinon le destin le fera pour elle . Elle lié aux créatures étranges de ce monde depuis sa naissance mais elle ne se souvient pas . Un passé caché , une étrange famille et une nouvelle vie .


**Chapitre 1 : Prologue**

Des servantes n'osaient avancés, plus loin dans le couloir, elles formaient un attroupement dans le couloir qui le bouchait.

« Que se passe t il ? » : tonna une voix calme

« Maitre ! » :s'écrièrent elles surprise en s'écartant sur les cotés, tête basse telle des brebis soumisses fassent à leur gardiens.

« Alors ? » : répéta t il pour obtenir une information.

Une servante sortit, poussé et désigné de force par ses camarades, pour prendre la parole face au maitre.

« Seigneur…. dispute avec… maîtresse, veux pas…. déranger, peur….. d'être punis . » : Béguailla t elle en regardant le sol et oubliant des mots à cause du charisme et du poste que la personne, à qui elle s'adressait, occupait dans la demeure. Ses mains serraient le plateau en argent qu'elle tenait.

L'homme soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs pour les rejetés un peu en arrière.

Il bouscula la servante et avança dans le couloir sous des regards de curieuses ou de commères.

Des éclats de voix provenaient d'une pièce dont il s'approcha sans crainte et sans peur.

« TU AS ENCORE TRAINEE DANS LES BASFONDS DE CETTE CITE, POUR ALLER VOIR SES PUTAINS ET SES CATINS ! » : hurla une voix féminine d'un ton triste et colérique qui fut suivit par son cri de rage et le bruit d'un vase tombant au sol.

L'homme posa sa main sur le poignet de porte et la baissa avant de l'ouvrir. Il esquiva une tasse en porcelaine qui n'était pas pour lui.

Il rentra dans la pièce et vit son frère sur un meuble accroupis, une femme se tenait prête à jeté ce qui lui passait sous la main, si il n'avait pas clamé :

« SA SUFFIT ! »

Les deux personnes se retournèrent vers lui. La femme se redressa dans sa robe beige brodé d'or et de pierres précieuses. Ses cheveux étaient maintenus dans un filet dans un filet de pierreries, sa main était venue se poser sur son ventre rond qui montrait là, un futur enfant à venir.

L'homme s'approcha d'elle et la saisit doucement prés de lui pour la faire s'asseoir en disant :

« Calme toi ou tu vas perdre l'enfant, assiez toi. ».

Sa voix fut calme mais autoritaire. Le frère percher sur le meuble, descendit avec une grâce féline inouïe sous les remarques de son frère :

« Elle a raison, que fais tu dans les rues sombres et miséreuses de Florence ? »

« Je cherche une muse pour notre grand peintre, qui n'aime que la luxure pour créer des œuvres délicates. » : répondit celui descendus de son perchoir.

« Je te rappel que tu vas être père et que tu te dois te veiller sur ta compagne. » : répliqua l'homme qui était assit prés de la femme silencieuse.

« Je sais mais …. » : avoua l'insouciant

« Il n'y a pas de mais qui tient ! » : tonna l'homme aux cheveux mi longs qui vérifia ensuite le pouls de la jeune maman aux cheveux blonds et au visage doux mais désemparé.

**Quelques semaines plus tard …..**

Trois femmes se tenaient assises, dans un salon, autour d'une table, une seule buvait du thé, qui était un met rare que peu de gens avaient le luxe de s'offrir.

« Comment peux-tu boire ce breuvage infecte ? » : demanda avec dégout une femme à la chevelure d'ébène.

« Je ne sais pas, le bébé change beaucoup mes habitudes alimentaires. » : répondit la jeune maman en reposant la tasse sur son socle.

« On vas avoir à faire à un petit Tyran. » : répliqua une femme à la chevelure blonde avec une pointe ironie.

Elles souriraient et continuèrent la discussion. La demeure était calme et chaque serviteur effectuait une taché donné. Le soleil bien haut dans le ciel indiquait l'après-midi. Trois ombres passèrent furtivement et à toute vitesse dans un couloir ouvert sur l'extérieur grâce à des fenêtres.

Les gardes en rondes autour d'un secteur tombèrent doucement et proprement sur le sol comme des mouches sans un bruit et sans avoir le temps de donner l'alerte.

Deux des femmes autour de la table, cessèrent soudain tout mouvement, les sens en alertes. Elles n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que la porte fut fracassée.

La futur maman se leva entourer par ses sœurs d'alliance, six personnes en capes marrons les entouraient dangereusement.

Un sifflement se fit entendre dans l'air suivit de prés par des grognements ce qui donna le signale de l'attaque.

Le bruit qui provenait de la pièce fut entendu par un serviteur qui courut avertir un garde ce qui déclencha un signale d'alarme.

Les deux femmes essayaient de protéger la futur mère qui ne pouvait rien faire affaiblis par l'enfant.

Soudain une douleur vint, elle lâcha un cri de douleur en gardant une main en dessous de son ventre et chercha à se rasseoir. Ses deux sœurs la regardèrent inquiète.

Elle réussit à s'asseoir, même si elle craignait pour la vie de son enfant. Elle ne chercha pas à voir la bataille qui se déroulait sous ses yeux car la douleur et la peur lui faisait penser à autre chose. La jeune femme se sentit transporter jusque dans un lit. Elle ne chercha pas à s'avoir tout et réclama juste son compagnon prés d'elle alors qu'elle devait accoucher. Il arriva avec un vampire nouveau-né et se précipita vers elle …. Des yeux rouges apeurés, un cri de naissance et une joie suivit d'un soulagement intense.

On frappa à la porte et elle du stopper ses souvenirs douleurs dont elle ne voulait pas se rappeler en entier.

Elle dit : « Oui, entrer. »

La porte s'ouvrit et un garde commença : « Madame…. »

…...

Je m'appelle Línea, j'ai 18 ans. Je suis de taille moyen, mince, j'ai une peau assez pale et aussi délicate que du marbre et du lys. J'ai des petites lèvres très jolies rouge pâle. J'ai des cheveux blond-cendré. Je possède aussi des yeux bleus foncé nuancer par du violet. J'ai perdu mes parents à l'âge de trois ans, le seul souvenir qui me reste d'eux un collier avec une vieille photo en noir et blanc sans compter un compte en banque que je n'obtiendrais qu'a mes 21 ans. Je vis donc avec ma tante et mon oncle qui sont partis s'installer à Forks aux Etats-Unis après avoir fait le tour du monde avec moi. Je sais donc parlé quelques langues. Je venais de finir mes trois années de lycée en France et mon Bac.

J'ai perdu la mémoire depuis la perte de mes parents et je ne me souviens juste que des événements après leurs morts. J'ai pleins de questions que je n'ai jamais posé à ma tante ou à mon oncle sur mes parents, j'espère que j'en aurais encore le temps.

Bon allé direction les Etats-Unis ainsi que Forks pour une nouveau départ.


End file.
